A sulphur concrete is a concrete mix in which sulphur is used as a binder instead of water and portland cement. Typically, a sulphur concrete comprises a mixture of sulphur with a filler material and an aggregate material. However, in order to preserve the strength characteristics of the sulphur binder it is necessary to introduce a stabilizer to prevent the transformation of monoclinic sulphur to orthorhombic sulphur and other crystallization effects. One such stabilizer comprises an olefinic hydrocarbon polymer which reacts with the sulphur to form a sulphur containing polymer, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,500 and 4,293,463, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
One method of introducing the stabilizer is by reacting an olefinic hydrocarbon with elemental sulphur to produce a sulphur polymer stabilizer which is then used for producing the sulphur concrete. The stabilizer may be used immediately or at a later time.
A conventional process for producing the sulphur polymer stabilizer involves reacting the hydrocarbon with the sulphur in molten form and then pouring the resultant molten sulphur stabilizer onto a surface, allowing it to cool and solidify. Thereafter, it is broken up into pieces with machinery, such as a bobcat. The process creates a health hazard due to the dust produced. In addition, the product is subject to contamination. Furthermore, the resultant particles are inconsistent in size. This can result in a sulphur concrete mix of inconsistent quality.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method for the production of a sulphur polymer stabilizer of improved quality with particles having a more uniform size. It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved sulphur concrete.